


Her Footsteps Sing a Reckless Serenade

by loonyBibliophile



Series: If Things Go right We Can Frame It [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, fluffy smut but still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons volunteers to sit for a nude life drawing for her boyfriend Fitz, only to discover being stared at for that long is more affecting that she'd have thought. </p><p>Part of my art student verse, but you could probably read this as a stand alone, if you really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Footsteps Sing a Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something like this for this 'verse for awhile, so here it is! Hopefully it's enjoyable. Title is from reckless Serenade by the Arctic Monkeys

"You're sure you're alright with this?" Fitz made a face, scrunching up his nose as he rolled a stick of charcoal between his hands, the dust settling onto his thighs, marking his dark jeans with black. 

"Leo, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't comfortable."

"I can go to one of the pick up sessions on a Saturday, really, I can. It's my fault for missing class after all." 

"Well, technically it was Skye's fault for stealing your alarm. She should have known better, you'd sleep till 3pm every day if you could." Simmons chuckled and rolled her eyes, though Fitz couldn't quite tell which gesture was meant for him and which was meant for their practical joke happy friend. 

"You're absolutely one hundred percent sure you're alright with this?"

"Leo! Yes, I am absolutely fine with this! Now shut up and focus on your easel so I can take off this bloody robe of yours which, by the way, was still damp because you left it in the shower." She pulled a face and shook her head, but upon seeing how nervous Fitz still was, she padded across his bedroom and placed a hand on the side of his face, smiling gently. "Really, I'm alright. You need a model, who better than your girlfriend, right?" 

"I... yeah. It does make the most sense."

"There we go. All is well, yeah?"

Simmons didn't give him time for his face to seize up with nerves again, walking back across the room to the arm chair they'd dragged in from the living room, and gently dropping the robe she wore to the ground. Trying to appear composed and confident, she settled herself delicately into the chair. Fitz, from the other side of the easel, inhaled sharply. The light filtering through the large window across from her falls across her skin, soft shadows forming on delicate curves. He suddenly wishes this was a painting assignment, and not just a life drawing in charcoal, as his mind runs through the perfect colors to match the golden glow of sunlight on her torso, or the soft purple shadows beneath her breasts. 

A fit of shyness overcomes Simmons once she sits down. She's mostly come to a truce with her physical appearance, having finally mostly undone the damage of years of self abuse during her time as a ballerina. But Fitz has never actually seen her fully nude before, and the intimacy of the situation puts her on edge. But all that fades away when she hears his breath, and she focuses her gazer on him. His eyes move over her form softly, and she wonders how she could have been afraid of what he'd think even for a moment. 

"You're beautiful." he says softly, walking across the room, both to simply be closer to her and to arrange her slightly for the drawing. Simmons blushed, just barely, as Fitz placed a finger under her chin to shift her face just barely into the light, and tilt her head up. Gently, he pulled her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall over one of her breasts, and he crosses her wrists over her knee, letting his thumb linger against her pulse, stroking her skin with his thumb and smiling at her shyly. 

"Thank you." her voice is quiet and she smiles again, relaxing into the pose he's put her in and enjoying both the sunlight on her skin and Fitz's adoring gaze as he peers at her from a distance now, standing behind his easel. 

"Just tell me if you need to move, alrigh'? I've got tape to mark your position. But I don't think this will take me too long."

He set to work then, and Simmons watched the way his face changed as he went from simply staring at her to the look of intense concentration he always wore when drawing. Having that laser focus directed at her made her flush slightly, most definitely not out of embarrassment. The time passed slowly, but she managed to sit the full hour without needing a break, though Fitz asked every once in awhile. he smiled each time she said no, before immediately sinking back into his previous trance. After nearly an hour, he set down his charcoal and nodded confidently. 

"All done then?" Simmons asked, her voice slightly sleepy from sitting still in the sun. 

"Yep, besides the light would have started to change soon. You can come look if you want." he grinned and wiped at his forehead, smearing it with charcoal from his hands, which were nearly covered in the dark dust. 

Simmons stood carefully from her chair, stretching slightly and moving slowly as she waited for all her limbs to return to normal function. Fitz swallowed and tried not to stare as she stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. He frowned slightly, puzzled, as she didn't pick up her robe and instead strode directly across the room towards him, a determined look on her face. When she finally reached him, after a trip that felt far too long for the brief distance she covered, she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled his face down towards hers for a kiss. Fitz's eyebrows shot up in shock, but he kissed her back, though he was terribly unsure what to do with his hands. She was, after all, quite naked, which was several steps ahead of where they normally started kissing, and his hands were black with charcoal. Sighing, Simmons moved her hands from his neck to tug at his, moving them from waving nervously at her sides to planted firmly on her lower back, before returning to kissing him. Firm in the knowledge Simmons never did anything she didn't want to, he leaned into her, deepening their kiss and sliding his hands down her backside to grip her tighter against him. She hummed appreciatively in response, and nipped slightly at his lower lip. 

"J-Jemma," he said softly, just barely pulling away far enough to speak 'I've no objections to this sudden turn of events, but I will admit I am confused."

"Well, it turns out having your boyfriend stare at you intently for nearly an hour while you sit in front of him naked is incredibly arousing. And I would be very appreciative if you would do as I did and remove your clothes, and then take me to bed." she practically purrs the words, and if Fitz hadn't been hard before, he certainly would be now. He pulled her in for another kiss before swallowing hard and nodding, but as Simmons turn to walk to his bed and he starts tugging his tshirt over his head, he suddenly has to hold back a snort of laughter. 

"Wait, Jem, c'mere a minute." he's grinning stupidly, and Simmons cocks her head and walks back to him. He takes her by the shoulders and steers her towards the full length mirror in his closet door, spinning her around. She cranes her neck to see, and joins into his sudden laughter once she sees. There are a few messy streaks of charcoal on her lower back, but the source of Fitz's laughter is apparent. Right in the center of each of her butt cheeks is a nearly perfect charcoal hand print, from where Fitz had gripped her against him. 

"Oh my gosh." she managed through a laugh, shaking her head. 

"Jem, I'm so sorry and I swear to god I'll never show a soul but... please. Please let me take a picture of your arse. This is too perfect."

"Well... I suppose there's no harm in it." she giggled "It is quite hilarious."

She stood still while Fitz retrieved his camera, and snapped a quick shot of the two dark handprints on pale skin. He put it away again with a chuckle and walked back over. 

"Now where were we?"

"I believe you were taking off your clothes." Simmons said with a grin that bordered on feral as she resumed walking to his bed. 

"Perhaps I should wipe my hands first." Fitz grinned wryly and dusted them off on a towel before finally pulling his shirt off and tugging her jeans down as he watched Simmons stretch out on his bed. He paused, suddenly shy, before tugging down his boxers, and Simmons managed to slide on her knees to the edge of the bed, tugging him down by his wrists and smiling encouragingly. 

"Have I ever mentioned," he mumbled as he pressed his finger tips into her back and she buried her lips against his neck "how glad I am I spilled paint on you?" 

"Once or twice." she smiled playfully before leaning up to his lips, and he let his weight fall on top of her and twisted his fingers in her hair carefully. She titled her head back in response, sighing contently as he set about kissing down the column of her throat while she lightly ran her nails over the span of his neck and shoulders. It sent a delightful shover down his spine as he turned his attention from her neck to her breasts, enjoying the way she arched slightly into his hands as he ran his palms teasingly over her nipples. Lowering his head, he wrapped his lips around one while running his fingers over the other, his free hand drifting south and tickling the soft skin of her stomach, eliciting a delightful noise from Simmons, somewhere between a moan and a giggle. He smiled around the flesh of her breast, and she moved her hands to his hair, playing with the curls and scratching at his scalp. She arched up slightly, her thigh rubbing against his hard length and pressing it between them as he dipped his fingers carefully between her legs. He couldn't help but grown as he felt how wet she was, and groan again when she let out the slightest whimper in response and pressed up against his erection again. 

"Clearly, I should draw you more often." he murmured playfully

"I would certainly not object." Simmons managed, before her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned again as Fitz put his fingers to work inside of her, pressing upwards and dragging his fingertips carefully along her g-spot. As his fingers stroked in and out of her, slow and precise, Simmons squirmed and reached down, carefully seeking until she was able to wrap her own fingers around Fitz's cock, earning her a sharp intake of breath from him. She grinned as he moved his lips from her breasts to her neck again, teeth just barely scraping the sensitive skin of her throat. 

"Leo..." she mumbled, her voice slightly pleading. Fitz smiled and leaned down to kiss her, moving hips against her grip on him as he tracked his thumb carefully over her clit a few times, enjoying the way she wriggled under his hand. 

"Hold on, baby girl." he pressed another kiss to her neck and got up onto his knees, reaching into his bedside table for a condom and rolling it down as quickly as he could manage. Simmons took the few moments to arrange herself on the mattress, pulling a pillow under her head and shifting away from the headboard, grinning dazedly at Fitz as he leaned over her again. He paused, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"You're sure about this? We did start a bit... suddenly." 

"I'm sure, Leo." she nodded confidently and leaned up, meeting his lips and tugging his head downwards. He slid a hand behind her neck, and used the other to position himself before sliding into her, leading them both to groan quietly into the kiss. He gave her a moment to adjust, not knowing precisely when the last time she'd been with somebody was, but knowing it must have been at least since before they got together, which was awhile. He took an impatient grind of her hips into his as his key to move again and nibbled her lower lip as he pulled out of her and sunk back in. 

The room fills with the soft sound of fevered breath and rustling sheets as they find a workable rhythm, and Simmons nails dig into Fitz's shoulders as she moves her hips up to meet his, again and again. After a particularly breathy moan from Simmons, Fitz leaned down on his elbow for support, and let his other hand drift down her stomach and into the curls between her legs, stroking her clit carefully. The moan she lets out vibrated against his chest, pressed tight against hers as they move together. 

"Leo..." she groans again, pressing their hips together as the speed of Fitz's thrusts increase, her head falling back slightly. 

"Tha's it, baby girl. Jus' let go." his voice has gone low, and the heat and distraction of the moment make his accent more pronounced than normal. The closeness of their bodies makes his words rumble against Simmons' chest, a sensation she decided she enjoys immensely. 

"Oh god, Leo, please." she gasps, angling her hips further up so each time he pushes into her, the length of his shaft presses into her g-spot. He groans loud at the breathy and pleading tone of her voice and speeds up his face as much as he's capable of, and leaning down to kiss her. Her fingers grip his hair tightly as she gasps and whimpers loudly one last time as she cums, moaning his name against his lips, her hips moving sporadically as she rides out her orgasm. Between the sound his name moaned in her voice and the way she flutters around his, he tumbles over the edge after her, murmuring her name reverently into the damp, flushed skin of her neck. 

After taking a moment to recover, Fitz rolls onto his side, and Simmons responds by following suit and pressing her face into his chest. 

"Well." she said quietly, still out of breath "That was certainly fun wasn't it? her smile is playful, but her eyes are soft and affectionate, as is the way her fingers play against the nape of his neck, fussing with the short curls. 

"Yeah, it was." he grins and presses a kiss to her nose, and she giggles in response, a sound he would very much like to hear more of. 

"Shall we take an afternoon nap and then go grab dinner? I'm certain your insatiable stomach will wake us in time to go somewhere decent." 

"mmm" Fitz nodded agreeably. "Sounds like the perfect plan. Let me just clean up a bit, yeah?" he kissed her ear and she nodded, and he rolled out of bed and into his attached bathroom, returning to bed in a clean pair of boxers and tossing a spare pair to Simmons, who wiggled into them easily. She smiled up at him as he lay back down, and tucked herself against his chest again. Between the physical exhaustion and the warm fading sunlight, the two found it easy to slip into a hazy afternoon snooze, tucked as close together as they could manage.


End file.
